terrorblade_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Energy Manipulation
Introduction Here you will learn how to control, and use your life force energy to enhance your life. Your life-force energy is called Ki. You will be using this energy mostly in kinetics. Please Note: Learning Ki is much more difficult than you might think it is. Lets Start. OK, now for visualizing your ki. To visualize your ki, just see the color blue(or what ever color you choose)as a fuzzy, mist, sparkle, or liquid in your body, all over. You also need to visualize where the main ki is stored. It is called your Dan-Tien, or Tan-tien. It is about two inches below your solar plexus torus field. It is a pool where the main ki lies. Now that you have the visualization, lets try controlling your ki. Here are a couple of steps to help your control your spiritual energy. Theories With Ki Manipulation you can create blasts of ki that will send your opponent back and depending on the strength of the attack, and this is serious, the opponent can explode or die. When you attack someone with Ki, the Ki must go through the opponent and that will act as a sonic boom that will have effects on their ki, depending on the strength of the attack. Lots of times people answer me what's the color of ki, ki is the color you want it can be blue, green, white, grey, you can chose it and change it with your intent. Training I will divide this Ki Manipulation Training into three parts beginner techniques, intermediate techniques and advanced techniques. You need to train a lot and follow the respective order of training. If you want just to learn ki to learn kinesis, bending or other abilitie that uses ki, if you learn the beginner techniques is enough, but if you are here to develop just ki and use it in combat you can learn everything that's here. Good Luck! Beginner Techniques Note:You should follow the respective order. ' Feeling Ki' ' ' First, you must know that your ki is flowing through you at all times. You must believe that it is really there. If you don't believe, you will never be capable of using ki. First, start meditating. Make sure you are doing the ki breathing exercise given above. Then, focus completely on your Tan Tien. Realize that you ki is stored there and focus on it. Visualize it starting to glow. You might start to feel tingly at this point, that is your ki. Try to concentrate completely on the ki. Now, tell the ki to move to your hands. Visualize it moving to your hands. Tell it in your mind to go to your hands. If you can't get it, try focusing on your hands. It should go there. Now try sending to to every spot in your body. You definitely need to master this technique before going on. It might take you a week or two, or maybe even a few days. ' KI Breathing' ' '''This is a simple technique that will replenish lost ki, and get rid of negative, used up energy. To start out, get into a comfortable position. Start taking deep breaths - in through the nose, out through the mouth. Picture your body as an empty shell, and when you breathe in, visualize fresh ki flowing through the air, into your nose, and into your body, filling it up. Picture your dan tien glowing brighter and brighter. When you breathe out, visualize the negative, used up energy (I picture it as black) leaving through your mouth. When you feel that your body is filled with fresh new energy, you are done ' Ki Ball''' Get comfortable and relax and clear your mind (do the best you can) then put your hands out in a cupped position and visualize (imagine) a ball of energy slowly forming in between your hands getting bigger and bigger, you have made a ki ball if your hands become hot, tingly, or throbbing. You can too visualize energy coming from you Dan Tien up to your chest and into your arms and hands, and finally into the ki ball. ' Grounding' Grounding is a technique just like Ki breathing, only it's done differently and Ki breathing is a little bit better to do. To start out, get in a comfortable standing position. Now, visualize roots shooting out of your feet and burrowing into the ground, where they tap into the earth's energy supply and start absorbing energy. Picture the roots sucking in energy given by the earth, and taking the energy up, through your legs, and into your body and being stored in your dan tien. Breathe deeply, in through your nose, out through your mouth. When your breathe in, visualize fresh energy entering your body through the roots, and when you breathe out, visualize the used up energy leaving through your mouth. When you feel your energy is full and replenished, you are done. ' Spirit Up' Visualize your body filling up with pure, blue Ki. A bit like a bottle gets filled up with drink, if you like. Continue this until your whole body is 'full'.This will improve the energy flow in your body making it easier to move energy around. ' Ki Flame' ' '''Visualize a ball of blue Ki in your tan-tien. The more you want to power up, the bigger the ball should be.Put your arms up in the air with clenched fists.Now you have to thrust your elbows downwards so it is you are elbowing someone, but vertically. While doing this, visualize the Ki ball exploding all over your body. When it explodes visualize a flame around you. ' Ki Shield''' ' '''Visualize a Ki ball in your tan tien now visualize it getting bigger and bigger. Keep doing this until it is so big, you are inside it. You can make it hollow for extra comfort. ' ' ' Ki beam''' ' '''Put your hand out with your palm facing the target and create an ki ball inside of your wrist, flatten it out will your will power and visualization. Move it along to just inside your palm. Again, do this with your will power and visualization. Now visualize a beam of intese energy coming out from your palm and going through your target. '''Ki Blast' put your hands into the side of you and make a ki ball keep putting energy until you think it has enough now focus at the ki raditing inside of you to explode when it true force and tighten your hand in two open palm strike and explode the ki inside of you and push the ki ball far from your hands throghh the target ' Ki punch' ' '''Begin to feel out the ki in your body. Now let it flow in to the hand that is going to attack. Keep the ki inside of the hand. Once you have collected a sufficient amount of ki, start focusing behind your opponent. Focus on the space behind him. Then tell yourself you're going to punch that space. Attack and let out a shockwave of ki going through the opponent the instance you make contact. ' Ki Kick''' ''' '''Fill your leg with water and repeat the instructions for ki punch, replacing hand with foot.